Black Smoke
by Dakotta Sky
Summary: Bella moves into the small and dreary town of Forks, going to high school with no ideas for the future. Each day is its own living hell in forks high that she can't wait to get out of...then one morning she walks past a pair of crystal blue eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

**I have changed this story tremendously. I wasn't so sure I liked the whole Edward and Bella thing. So I changed it up. Bellawannabee92**

* * *

All my life, I'd never really thought much about what I wanted my life to be like. I never really thought about whether I wanted to have a family or travel the world. I just didn't care about the future. The future was so far away; it couldn't be possible that anything I did _now_ would affect my life later on.

That was before I moved in with my dad, Charlie. That was also before he started drilling me about colleges that he wanted me to go to.

After I moved in with Charlie, everything seemed to crash on top of me at once. Then I went to Forks High and realized that life could be a hundred times worse. Not only was my life frustrating at home, it was like pulling my hair out annoying at school.

What made it so horrible were all the popular girls sneering behind my back because their boyfriends stared at me, as if I wanted a whole bunch of hormonal nitwits staring at me and fantasizing. And then there were the guys that were girlfriendless and wanted to change that status, me being the target.

I think I preferred life at home better. Couldn't I just be home schooled like the other sixteenth of the school aged kids in the United States? That would be better for everyone involved. I could study on my own, it couldn't be that hard.

But my father refused, which is why I am stuck in this predicament, finishing my dismal high school career at Forks High with the snobs and the nerds. That's bound to be loads of fun.

"It'll be fine, Bella, just wait. I bet you'll make friends in no time. Just be patient," my dad told me at the table before school.

"But, how can I make friends when there are only about 200 kids there? There's no way that any of them will actually want to be friends with me. They all hate me or think I'm the solution to their problems," I said solemnly as I stirred my strawberries and crème oatmeal.

"Bella, there's a friend out there for everybody, you just haven't found him yet," my dad said encouraging, patting my shoulder as he walked to the sink and rinsed his dishes. "I love you, honey. Have a good day at school."

My dad wasn't one who dwelled on subjects. He wasn't like my mother at all. She would have talked about it forever. It kind of made me realize how much different it was without her around. I could relax and talk freely and I knew that subjects wouldn't get pushed unless they needed to be.

I didn't want to leave the comforts of my house, but I had no choice. I slipped out the door and walked down the driveway to the big red truck in front of the house. I loved my truck, it was exactly what I needed, and something that was sturdy and couldn't get ruined, even if a semi hit it.

I drove to school in a scary depressed mood. There was _no_ way I could ever find a friend in this place. My mind was made up.

Nobody was at the school but the teachers when I pulled in the parking lot. I parked closest to the exit. I wanted to be the first to get out of this hell hole.

I pulled out my headphones and listened to my cd player. There was no way I wanted to listen as the people started pulling in, sneering, laughing and gossiping about the one and only Isabella Swan. My life was stressful enough.

I didn't realize that the time had gone so fast when I looked at the clock. 7:20. Crap, I had to run to the fine arts building.

I grabbed all my stuff in a hurry, forgetting about how I still had my headphones attached to my head and ran across the grass all the way to my art class.

By the way, art was _not_ my choice of favorite classes. But when you have a dad who thinks you're the next DaVinci, you tend to get that problem. I tried switching out after the first day, but my schedule was locked, something about only having 200 students limited the different classes you could switch to. The councilor tried to explain that to me, I didn't understand it, no matter how many different ways she said it. Wouldn't the fact that there's only 200 students help the problem of me switching, wouldn't there be more room in some other class, _any _other class?

I got to the building just as the tardy bell rang. I was late, just great, they'll probably call Charlie and tell him. Then I'll have to answer to him about why I was late. I didn't even want to think about it.

I was fortunate enough that my seat wasn't that far from the door, but I still caught the whole room's attention. But I sat in the back, so at least I was golden there. The teacher gave me a look.

"Miss Swan, please take your electronic device to the office until the end of the day," Mr. Robinson said with his lips perced. I was already on his crap list, great, he must have found out that I tried to switch out of his class.

"Mr. Robinson, I'm so sorry, I can put it away, I didn't remember I had them on. See, I had listened to it while I was waiting for school to start and I must have forgotten when I realized it was almost time for class. I can promise you, it won't happen again, I swear," I stammered.

"Isabella Swan, we do not swear in my classroom and I don't accept apologies from someone who is late to my class. Go to the office."

I started to cry as I grabbed my stuff and rush out of the room as fast as I possibly could. But even that wasn't fast enough. I still got quite a few stares. Including one from a face that I never saw before, his face was troubled. His eyes were a sparkling crystal blue that made me think of the skies in Arizona. Reminded me of warm and sunny days that I missed everyday I woke up to the gray dismal rainy days here.

I didn't notice I was staring until Mr. Robinson gave me a grim look that snapped me out of my referee.

"We don't have all day, please leave." Mr. Robinson gently pushed me out of the doorway and slammed the door shut.

I couldn't control the tears that fell now. I had never been told to leave a classroom before. This was unfair. He didn't even give me a warning like the rules say they should. You know, step form. He just sent me to the office. My dad was going to kill me.

I didn't even bother going to the office, I just went to my truck and sat there, trying to gain control over my sobbing. I didn't need to look in the mirror to know that my face was all pink and blotchy.

This day just couldn't get any worse, could it? People already talked about me enough, now they were going to say that I was an emotional wreck. Maybe I was, but I didn't want people to go around telling everyone in town that.

I took off my headphones, I did _not_ want to run into the same thing again. Although, I don't think that the other teachers were going to treat me like that. They didn't have any reason to hate me. Mr. Robinson didn't either, but he seemed to find something he didn't like about me.

I sat in the truck imagining myself in Phoenix, the sun shining bright and the water rushing up the sand at the beach. I missed the warm sun so much, I could literally feel the coolness of its absence. It felt like when you just take a warm washcloth off your skin. The air cools down the skin so fast that you can feel the cold that much faster. The kind of feeling that leaves you sad when it's gone.

I kept a good watch on the time after being late earlier today. I definitely didn't want that to happen again. I sighed when I realized it was five minutes till the next hour. I grabbed my stuff and jumped down from the cab of the truck.

The sky was starting to change color. The gray leaving and a darker black taking it's place. This just wasn't my day. I headed towards the English building. I actually liked English. I learned everything already that we were going over in the class here but I still liked it more than most of my other classes.

The only down side is that most of the kids that were in my art class were in my English class. So I was going to deal with lots of stares and giggles. Not that that wasn't normal, I usually got plenty of those any way. But that was because they were jealous, this time it was because they were making fun of me.

I looked down at the sidewalk as I walked through the school grounds. I didn't feel the need to see everyone's dirty looks.

I didn't pay much attention to where I was going. So when I accidentally walked into someone, I was surprised.

When I looked up, I saw crystal blue eyes that reminded me of Phoenix. I froze, my mouth probably gaping. There was no way I could control anything my body did when I looked at this beautiful face.

His blonde hair was long a shaggy, covering part of one eye. He was tall, taller than me at least. On his face he had a nose that was slightly curved upwards, but not so much that he looked like the whos from whoville.

"Hey, are you okay? I couldn't believe Mr. Robinson said that. He's never been like that," The boy said, waiting for a response. "I'm Jasper by the way, Jasper Whitlock." He offered me his hand and a weak but very friendly smile.

"I didn't mean to… I don't usually… I'm sorry I walked into you," I stammered, flustered by his smile and his charm.

"It's okay, I get it all the time." He laughed. "So where are you going Isabella?"

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself like an idiot.

He laughed some more. "Yes, you. What class do you have next?"

"English with Ms. Simile."

"Do you mind if I walk you to English, Isabella?" he asked, using that charming smile again.

"Bella."

"Okay, Bella, is it okay if I walk you to your class?"

"Won't your girlfriend be mad?"

He laughed again.

"What?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," he said, still laughing.

"Oh."

"Why would you assume I had a girlfriend?"

"Because every guy that comes up to me either has a girlfriend or is desperate to get one."

"And you don't think I'm the later of the two?"

"Why would you need to be? You don't need to stoop down to someone who gets kicked out of classrooms and is the butt of everyone's jokes? You're…"

He gave me an inquiring look. "I'm…?"

"You're perfect." I hadn't realized I said it until he stepped closer to me, almost embracing me in a kiss.

I backed up instantly. "I'm sorry, I'm going to be late." I ran the rest of the way to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

**I had to change a few things. Thanks to someone kindly reminding me that the English teacher's name is in fact Ms. Simile, not Ms. Demy. And I realized that my Bella and the Bella from Stephenie's books wouldn't have acted like that so instantly, so I rewrote the ending to this chapter. I'm working on a third chapter, so stay posted. Bellawannabee92  
**

* * *

Did that actually happen? I spent that English class trying to convince myself that was completely untrue. It had to be. Jasper, the incredibly cute, charming Jasper, couldn't have possibly almost kissed me. It just couldn't be true.

"Bella? Are you with us?" Ms. Simile asked, looking concerned. I wondered how long she had been trying to get my attention. Everyone was staring at me, gawking more like. I was right, I have been labeled the town nutcase already. Great. Just what I wanted to be.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was thinking..." I trailed off. More gawking.

"Well, since you've just now decided to pay attention, I thought you could tell us why Romeo and Juliet's love was forbidden." Thank you, Ms. Simile, thank you so much. As if I wasn't a big enough freak of nature.

"Romeo and Juliet's love was forbidden because they were of two different families. Two families that hated each other and were constantly fighting. Juliet also had an engagement with the handsome rich bachelor that her family desperately wanted to have part of their family."

As I finished, there was a girl who looked up who had a swirl of spikey black hair. She had to be the prettiest person in the room, easily. When she looked at me, her eyes widened as if she knew exactly who I was. Oh, great. She's heard the loony stories about me. What is up with these people and spreading rumors?

"You are correct, Bella. Yes, Romeo and Juliet's love was only forbidden because of their families' hate for each other, and in the end, it kills them." Ms. Simile paused for a moment then choose one of the whispering girls in the front to answer her next question. "Lauren, what warning did Romeo have that he was going to die in a few days time?" That shut her up, Lauren's face got blank and flushed. Ah, the perfect little Lauren got caught talking and didn't have the answer. I didn't feel so bad anymore. Some of my embarrassment was relieved. At least I knew the answers to Ms. Simile's questions, even the one launched at Lauren.

The bell rang before Lauren had much chance to freak out about her answer. As I gathered my books after class, the black haired girl came to my desk.

"Hi," the girl said, waving at me.

"Hi?" I said back, sounding very dead even to my own ears.

"I really liked your answer."

"My what?"

"The explanation about Romeo and Juliet's forbidden love. It was very impressive." It was evident that she was trying hard to come up with something to talk about.

"Oh...thanks."

"My name's Alice." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm going to be late..." I trailed off again.

"It's lunch hour," Alice said blankly, her smile vanishing.

"Well, it's nice to know your name and stuff, but I need to go and do... stuff..." I grabbed my things and ran out of the room, leaving Alice standing there, stunned.

As I walked into the lunch room, it was the first time when I walked somewhere in the school and nobody stared or gawked. It was just a normal, loud, obnoxious lunch hour. This relaxed me, I took a deep breath and walked toward the line.

I'll never understand a lunch line, no matter how many times I am in one. People jumped into the line, cutting in front of others. The line was also ten times louder then the room had been. People packed in a tight space, yelling over each other so they could talk to their friends, and pushing through people to get a better place in the line. That was what consisted of a lunch line. Chaos.

"Were you late to English?" I jumped at the voice. It was right next to my ear, his breath blew my hair.

I turned around and looked at Jasper. His face had this smile, telling me he had been looking for me.

"No," I said plainly.

"Alice told me that when she tried talking to you, you had 'stuff to do'. Did you get that stuff done?" He really was persistent.

"Yeah, I still need to get to that." The truth was, I did have something to do. I had to try to convince the office to let me switch out of art. That impossible switching thing just didn't make sense to me and I wanted to be sure there was absolutely no way for me to switch out.

"You used that as an excuse to get away from her, didn't you? You know, she's not as bad as she seems. Just a little hyper. But for some reason, everyone's afraid to-" I interupted him mid-sentence.

"It's not an excuse." And walked away, cutting through the line like so many others had done. Leaving him behind me amidst the crowd of people.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or books. The characters in my story are a lot different then the characters in her stories. **

**Enjoy! Bellawannabee92  
**

* * *

Lunch was pretty boring. Not a highlight of my day. The only thing enjoyable about it was everyone left me alone. After I left Jasper standing in the back of the line, he didn't seek to find me again. Which gave me time to myself.

I sat there eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, thinking about blue Phoenix skies, staring off into space.

I didn't even notice when it was time to leave. A custodian had to tell me, several times, might I add, that lunch was over.

I walked like a zombie to my Biology class, thinking about 'accidentally' blowing up part of the lab so the school would have to be closed for a while for the maintenance people to fix the damages. I decided that causing an explosion wouldn't work. Too many people have probably tried it.

Then I got to sit next to Edward Cullen. Oh joy. He didn't do anything but sit there and write too neatly on the papers that get passed to us. This class always seemed to stretch the longest. Maybe because of how still Edward always is. Or possibly it had something to do with how he always had to recheck everything I did. Like I was an idiot and didn't know anything.

I just did my work silently. Not wanting to make small talk with anybody. I heard the girls in the corner of the room saying my name.

_The best way to deal with those kinds of people is to ignore them sweety,_ my mother had once told me.

That didn't work though. It never had. It's just something that parents tell their kids so they stop bugging them about the cruel people in the world.

I bet there had been a memo sent out to every parent in the world that read, _If your child starts complaining about bullies, just tell them to ignore them. It gets them to be quiet about it so we can just go on and not take any action to stop it. _

I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, how many parents actually do anything about it? Hardly any, that's how many.

About five minutes before the bell, Edward turned towards me, for the first time, and looked at me with a concerned expression. I couldn't understand why. Why was he looking at me like that?

"What?" I asked, not being able to stand it anymore.

"Nothing," he said and turned away finally.

Then, the bell rang. I was free to fall on my face in gym. Just the thing I wanted to do.

I reluctantly gathered my things and headed to the gym. Why did Forks High School need you to complete four years of gym to graduate? It honestly didn't make any sense. Some people will never be good at gym, no matter how many years they take it. It's not like having gym in school all your life will keep you from getting over weight. It might keep you in the nurse's office though.

I am one of those people who will never get better at anything athletic and I don't mind at all. I can take a game that is harmless and if I am part of the team, it becomes very dangerous.

You'd think, after the teachers had figured this out, they'd give me a break and not make me play anymore or at least not as much. But they have this theory that if they make me play more, I'll get better. How is does that make sense? Why must they torture me?

Everyone in the gym soon learned too, that when I'm participating in any sport, it's best to take cover and hide when I send something flying. Almost everybody in the gym has been hit by my inadequate physical skill's repercusions. Only one got severly hurt though. Mike Newton.

Yes, I hurt the allstar jock. But it was completely on accident. It had nothing to do with the fact that he stared at me in weird ways. Or that he had a weird obsession with touching my hair. And it _absolutely_ had nothing to do with the fact that he grabbed my ass. Ha, good one.

We were playing a personal favorite torture of the teacher's. Tennis. And I had already had enough of Mike earlier in the week. And Jessica, his girlfriend. Don't even get me started.

And he comes to me and joins my team. Why, I don't know. Maybe he enjoys causing me the humilation. Or maybe he doesn't even know about the anguish Jessica put me through already.

So I let him. Not really wanting to talk to him. I just continued playing as if there wasn't a big annoying person standing right next to me trying to start a conversation. So when he started to stare at me funny, I thought it was just because I wasn't looking at him. I didn't care, let him look at me funny.

Then after about ten minutes, he realized I wasn't going to look at him. So he gets as close as he can without getting hurt by my racket, and purposefully touches my hair, twisting it behind my ear, trying to be seductive. I pretended to lunge for the tennis ball to get out of his grip.

But even _that_ didn't work. He still continued to ponder new ways to make me feel uncomfortable. I had to get out of this situation. When I wasn't paying attention to Mike, he decided to grab my ass with his lingering hand.

Something inside of my head snapped. I didn't even know what I was doing until Mike was on the ground, clutching his hand to his chest, howling in pain. I dropped my racket and moved away from the crowd surrounding me and Mike.

"Mike, what happened to you?" the coach hollered over the crowd's chattering.

"I...I... Bella." Then Mike passed out and everyone's gaze turned to me.


End file.
